Inevitable
by Growling
Summary: Humans are as they are, and try very hard to be what they are not. That is true. That is truth. This makes them neither better nor worse. They are what they are. And, like everything, they die and so let them. Oneshot. Philosophically somewhat .


There are sayings, 'Heart of Ice,' and 'Will of Fire,' but ice melts and fire flickers and, eventually, dies away. That is truth.

With a yell, the morally high boy arrived.

"_I won't let you take her!"_

Humans, no matter how strong, lack strength and merely pretend to have power, smiling to cover the lies they've fed themselves and everyone around them.

Of course, the dark man proclaimed a truth.

"_And what will you do to stop me?"_

Then, humans have the audacity to believe they can be better than someone else. They believe that, because they don't kill, don't like to kill, that they are better than someone who has submitted to there baser instincts.

And so, in anger, the boy lied.

"_Everything, teme!"_

To kill, to cheat, to lie, and to do anything to survive, this is humanity. Survival is our goal. And though we've progressed passed easily surviving into providing comfort for ourselves, those baser levels of humanity will always exist.

With a smirk, the dark one laughed.

"_Even kill me?"_

That is not to say we all resort to such so-called atrocities, but most of us do. Perhaps, not all of us kill, and not all of us cry and waver at death.

Without the answer, the dark one felt assured.

"_I see. You can't even kill me. Pathetic."_

I'll tell you this, however, we all have lied, and we have all cheated. We have all committed these so-called sins because we knew that it would help us move forward.

Thoughtless, the boy justified killing.

"…_For her, for her I will."_

The problem with humanities plight for survival is that we are smarter than basic animals who's only thought, whose only base action is surviving the present. When we look to survive, we see the future.

So, the dark one confirmed justice cannot exist.

"_You'll kill me for the very woman who made you promise to bring me back alive? How amusing."_

To survive the future, that is humanities goal, and a never ending goal. We work, we train, we lie, we steal, we cheat, we fight, we kill, we love; everything we do and could ever think of doing is too ensure our future is appealing.

And the boy denied his error.

"_You're not Sasuke!"_

And, it is because humans fear death and we therefore create ways to live as long as possible, no matter how horrible that continued existence might be. Yes, humans seek immortality even when, clearly, immortality is impossible to achieve.

Cruelly, the dark one ripped apart the boy's guarding illusions.

"_I suppose not. Still, could you kill me with this face? The face of your brother, of your love's love? Could you ensure that your promise is broken beyond all possibility of repair?"_

Yes, we are evil, nasty creatures who, despite what anyone says, have every right to survive. I do hope you didn't think I was to say we shouldn't exist, because I personally adore living, existing.

The poor, delusional boy failed to deny the true world.

"_I—I…"_

I know this; I believe I know it well. I suppose, however, there is always the possibility that I'm wrong, that humans don't deserve to live or really are capable of a pure, good-hearted life.

Grinning, the dark one identified the problem and the inevitable truth.

"_No, you can't. You're too caught up in your absurd sense of morals and goodness. And for that, she will die."_

But, I doubt it, because the idea of good and evil is a lie created to justify our own survival, our own existence.

Crying terribly with his loss, the boy chose the girl's survival.

"_I won't let you!"_

Confine and kill those who threaten our way of life; that is our justice. Despise and hate those who have ever committed a wrong in our eyes in hopes they'll never threaten our peaceful existence again.

The dark one, grinning sickly, told the boy of his death.

"_And you will die with her, little Naruto, because you won't do anything to stop me."_

Of course, that doesn't work, it never works, because that makes them feel justified in killing the people who, in turn, wronged them. A vicious cycle, I suppose.

And so, the dark one killed her while the boy watched.

"_NO!"_

Murder will be committed without fail; death will come and take everyone with a grin. That is life; death is life. And to most, it hurts.

The dark one felt content as he killed the boy.

"_Die, Naruto."_

And, if we have the time, we proclaim a truth with our last breath and we realize; we realize we failed in life, we amounted to nothing in life, we did nothing worthy in life. In the end, we realize we were nothing.

And the boy proclaimed, sad and dieing, his death realization.

"_I'm sorry, everyone."_

When all is said and done, strength fades away, power was never truly power, everything is weak, ice melts, and fire dies. Our existence as humans has no meaning.

Now, the girl is dead, the boy is dead, and the dark one has moved on to be killed by someone else; life always moves on, waiting for no one.

* * *

AN: And that's that. Its been sitting in my computer and I read and decided, what the hell; so here it is. I must have been pretty philosophical-like and emo when I wrote this though, right?


End file.
